Zombie
The zombie is one of seven 'species' caused by the mutations of the undead virus. Like all undead, they exhibit both characteristics similar to the host species and to all undead species as a whole, as well as attributes that are entirely unique. The zombie is often argued to be the most publicly familiar 'species' after the vampire. Biology 'Physical' In terms of physical appearance, zombies are little more than reanimated corpses with notoriously high levels of stamina and a neverending hunger for fresh prey. Zombies will not attack their own kind; however, anything else that moves, be it man or animal, dead, undead, or alive, will all be considered viable targets for consumption. Zombies can also survive for unspecified durations of time without any sustenance whatsoever, but during these times their activity is significantly lessened, making their presence much less detectable. The majority of zombies are mindless and ravenous; for example, even werewolves in comparison have basic, animal cunning and will obey some degree of reason. However, zombies do occasionally exhibit signs of remarkable intellect and very apt senses of smell and sight, even if the organs usually necessary are destroyed. They are mostly incapable of differentiating between friend or foe; the only thing most zombies seem to be interested in at all times is their next meal, to which they show absolutely no sign of fear or strategy to obtain it. For example, if the crossing of a river is essential, they will dam up the flow to create a bridge with their own bodies. Those with sufficient will can retain their minds post-infection, usually requiring extreme levels of determination. Zombies do not starve, and when all flesh is rotted away, the bones will remain animate as a ambulatory, auto-functioning skeleton. 'Magical' Zombies have access to a telepathic hive-mind with other zombies, allowing the formation of enormous congregations of zombies and for mass communication. The effects of decay and entropy are enhanced in the presence of zombies; for example, flesh decomposing and buildings losing structural integrity, will do so at a greater speed. Their variation of the undead virus is located within their blood and saliva; victims not instantly devoured will slowly be turned into zombies themselves upon infection. Although they exhibit no powers of regeneration, locomotion remains even if the muscles sustain heavy damage; upon complete flesh decomposition, the bones will remain in contact with one another and continue to move as a 'living' skeleton. 'Gerontological' The zombie, like all 'species' of undead, cannot die from old age or disease. Generally immune to sickness, zombies rot due to bacterial infestation, but can carry viruses and disease without otherwise being affected. Zombies are also notably resistant to sunlight and the metals to which other undead species share weakness. *'Silver' - Should silver come into contact with any remaining brain matter of a zombie, the infected individual will immediately collapse and cease all movement, effectively 'dying'. *'Gold' - Gold causes zombies in close proximity to exhibit slower movements and reactions to external stimuli. *'Sunlight' - The presence of sunlight has the same effect on zombies as does gold; contact with sunlight enhances these effects. Notable zombies Coming soon. Category:Undead Category:Zombies